1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic systems and, particularly, to an electronic system with a heat dissipation structure for dissipating heat from electronic components of the electronic system.
2. Description of Related Art
It is well known that many electronic systems comprising many electronic components generate plenty of heat, and that the heat must be timely removed from the electronic components to ensure they can work normally. For example, a personal computer system comprises a casing and a plurality of electronic components such as a CPU (central processing unit), a north bridge chip and so on arranged in the casing. Generally, such components need heat sinks or fans mounted thereon to remove the heat generated by them.
With the trend toward miniaturization of computer systems, the electronic components in the casing of a modern computer system may be densely crammed together. The spaces available inside the casing for mounting of heat sinks and fans may be very limited. As a result, some modern heat sinks and fans are small, and correspondingly have small heat dissipation capability. Additionally, some electronic components may have no adjacent space available for mounting of heat sinks or fans thereat. In such cases, the heat generated by the electronic components may not be removed rapidly enough. Furthermore, when heat is removed from electronic components by heat sinks or fans, some of the heat may remain in the casing an unduly long time. Overall, many small computer systems may not have effective heat removal means for their electronic components. Therefore, a new heat dissipation structure is needed for the electronic system.
What is needed, therefore, is an electronic system with heat dissipation means capable of effectively dissipating heat generated by electronic components of the electronic system.